Scale of Evil
The Scale of Evil is a tool based on a similar device used in "Most Evil" - a documentary which explored some of the real-world's most infamous killers, the Scale of Evil is designed to rank a person by what the "Most Evil" documentary views as evil. As with all things relating to abstract concepts such as good and evil this Scale is by no means absolute and not everyone will agree with the methods or results. Such evildoer can be classed on 3 orthogonal parameters: *How much danger they, or their plans, pose. *How effective they are. *How much the audience is supposed to hate them. Originally, this list only included real-world killers but for the purpose of this wiki we shall focus more on fictional beings (though real-world examples are allowed provided we DO NOT abuse this system). It is the opposite of Sliding Scale of Anti-Heroes. Scale of Evil Category 1: non-sociopaths; those who commit impulsive, unplanned acts of violence and murder but who do not show any sociopathic traits whatsoever. 'Level 1' Those who have killed in self-defence, and who do not show any sociopathic nor psychopathic traits whatsoever. EXAMPLES: Catwoman 'Level 2' Crime of passion: Lovers who committed murder or other impulsive, unplanned acts of violence, but who are not sociopathic. People in this category have never been abusive to their significant others, nor have had a history of violence but the sudden shock of infidelity and betrayal overwhelmed their judgement. EXAMPLES: Kotonoha Katsura, Sekai Saioniji 'Level 3' Non-sociopathic companions of killers/criminals: they usually are close friends, relatives or significant others of such people and follow them out of a misguided sense of loyalty as well as fear. A number of these people may have been subjected to brainwash prior to becoming accomplices, others simply because of having a submissive personality driven by impulses. EXAMPLES: Nemuru Kushinada, Enma Ai, Spicer Lovejoy, Boba Fett 'Level 4' Non-sociopaths who have killed in self-defence, but have been provoked by the not-so-innocent victim for that to happen. Perpretators in this category tend to be male victims of stalking and harassment. EXAMPLES: Yoshinon (Date a live) 'Level 5' Traumatized, desperate persons who killed abusive relatives or other people without meaning to do so, but who show remorse for their crime and lack any sociopathic traits. Numerous people in this category tend to have substance abuse problems and as such end up killing others without meaning to do so in an intoxicated state. EXAMPLES: Joe Chill, Garona Halforcen, Asajj Ventress, Severus Snape, Sandman, Fujino Asagami, Travis Bickle, Jesse Pinkman Category II: Semi-sociopaths; these people are still remorseful and still commit impulsive crimes, but they do have some noticeable sociopathic traits such as narcissism, intense jealousy and especially rage. A number of perpetrators in this category may also suffer from mental illnesses such as schizophrenia and paranoia, which cloud their judgement. 'Level 6' Impetuous, hotheaded murderers prone to aggression and some antisocial traits, but otherwise not distinctly sociopathic. EXAMPLES: Grom Hellscream, Killbane, Eddie Pulaski, Derek Vinyard, Marsellus Wallace 'Level 7' Highly narcissistic, but otherwise not distinctly sociopathic people who kill others next to them, with jealousy, envy and/or resentment as an underlying motive. Some of these may also suffer from psychosis. EXAMPLES: Ivan Drago, Bishop of Aquila, Syndrome, Tai Lung 'Level 8' People who are not distinctly sociopathic but have smoludering rage, and impulsively kill or maim others when that rage is ignited. Usually these criminals tend to be victims of abuse, bullying or rape. Remorse is not necessary if the violence is vent on the victimiser(s), but they do show remorse if they hurt or kill innocent people without meaning to so, and such give themselves up or even take their own lives because of it. EXAMPLES: William "D-Fens" Foster, Garrosh Hellscream, [[w:c:villains:Bane (DC)|Bane (DC)]], Ripa 'Moramee, Andrew Detmer, Red Queen 'Level 9' Jealous lovers who have long-standing issues with narcissism and rage, and who impulsively kill or maim significant others when that rage is unleashed. Some of these may have had a history of abuse towards loved ones and may also have experienced juvenile delinquency. They tend to feel guilty upon realising what they've done, and often either take their own lives or turn themselves in because of it. EXAMPLES: Anyanka, Elle Driver, Milady de Winter, Kyouiji Shinkawa, Tohka Yatogami, Cal Hockley Category III: Sociopaths-- those who commit premeditated, calculated acts of violence and murder, their primary motive usually being personal gain (power, money, social prestige) or revenge. Extremely egocentric and unremorseful, but are not sadistic 'Level 10' Sociopathic killers of people "in the way", the victims being witnesses, whistleblowers, dissidents and competitors. Many people in this category tend to be non-psychopathic professional hitmen and organised criminals. EXAMPLES: Snake Jailbird, Lev Kravchenko, Frank Tenpenny, Michael Corleone, Vito Corleone, Cyrus Temple, Charles Muntz, Slaine Troyard, Walter White 'Level 11' Sociopathic killers of people "in the way", the victims being close friends and/or family members. Usually, but not always, the murders are motivated by a lust for power, money and/or social standing. EXAMPLES: Scar, Arthas Menethil, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Count Olaf, Brick Top, Carl Bruner, Sarousch, Roger Murdoch, Gollum 'Level 12' Power-hungry sociopaths who kill when "cornered", or placed in a position in which their power or influence is threatened. EXAMPLES: Macbeth, Tony Montana, [[w:c:villains:Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed)|Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed)]], Prophet of Truth, Dick Jones, Shinzon, Steele 'Level 13' Revenge-driven killers: Sociopaths and/or psychotic murderers who have inadequate, vindictive personalities, rage being the primary motive of their crimes. Some of these may suffer from mental illness or substance abuse, which amplify their rage. EXAMPLES: Alex Forrest, Norman Bates, Jonas Cobb, Killer Croc, Nikolai Belinski, Magneto, Two-Face, Angelique Bouchard, Shogo Makishima, Katrina Crane, Jessica Bailey, Tuco Salamanca 'Level 14' Ruthless, egocentric, sociopathic schemers who kill and commit acts of violence to benefit themselves. The motive is almost always power, money, and/or social prestige. EXAMPLES: Cardinal Richelieu, Dr. Julius No, Auric Goldfinger, Emilio Largo, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Darth Nihilus, Albert Wesker, Light Yagami, [[w:c:villains:Bane (Nolanverse)|Bane (The Dark Knight Rises)]], Sigma, Hans Gruber, Simon Gruber, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Bill Cox, Yuno Gasai, Carter Hayes 'Level 15' Cold-blooded sociopathic spree killers who commit multiple murders in crowded places and in a very short time without any remorse nor gratification. Killers in this category tend to have death-wish or suicidal personalities, in a manner akin to suicide bombers and kamikazis. EXAMPLES: Jacob Goodnight, [[w:c:villains:Thrax (Osmosis Jones)|Thrax (Osmosis Jones)]], [[w:c:villains:Dennis (SpongeBob Squarepants)|Dennis (SpongeBob Squarepants)]], Chris Walker, Anton Chigurh, Headless Horseman, The cousins (Breaking bad), Terminator T-800, Terminator T-1000 Category IV: Psychopaths, those who commit extravagant acts of violence, murder and torture due to an impulsive urge to satisfy their perverse desires. 'Level 16' Psychopaths committing multiple vicious acts, with repeated acts of extreme violence (i.e rape, murder and/or post-mortem mutilations). Their crimes tend to be motivated by a desire to garner attention from mass media and the authorities. EXAMPLES: Jack Torrance, Jennifer Check, Dan, Green Goblin, Salim Abu Aziz 'Level 17' Murderous sexual predators: Rape is the primary motive and the victims are killed before/after a sexual assault that was not prolonged to hide evidence. They do not subject their victims to systematic torture. EXAMPLES: Doctor Light, Eddie Low, Otoya Takechi, George Harvey, Robert Doob, Pablo Vargas 'Level 18' Psychopathic murderers: a compulsive need to commit murder is the primary motive, and the victims are killed without prolonged suffering. In some cases, at least one victim is killed after a brief sexual assault. EXAMPLES: Dexter Morgan, Jack Shepard, Victor Zsasz, Cartman, Michael Myers, Pamela Voorhees, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Patrick Bateman, Ghostface, Gogo Yubari, Catherine Tramell, Kurumi Tokisaki, Kazuo Kiriyama, Fallen Hana, Hannibal Lecter, Barty Crouch Jr. 'Level 19' Psychopathic sadists driven to extreme terrorism (both sexual and non-sexual), subjugation, kidnapping, intimidation and/or prolonged rape, murder being reduced to a secondary objective. They are motivated by a desire to inflict emotional suffering and psychological terror on thier victims. Often, they tend to kill their victims after subjecting them to a fairly brief but excruciating torture. EXAMPLES: Nurse Mildred Ratched, Jack Napier Dennis Peck, Bob Barnes, Mitch Leary, Colonel William Stuart, Egor Korshunov, Frank Booth, Max Cady, Archibald Cunningham, Howard Payne, Samuel Norton, Scorpio, Deputy Clinton Pell, Nick Ruskin, Det. Jimmy Shaker, [[w:c:villains:Stephen (Django Unchained)|Stephen (Django Unchained)]], Peyton Flanders, Wulfgar, Nicholas Parsons, Peter Stegman, Bill Sykes, Clarence Boddicker, Mola Ram, Heather Taffet, The Kurgan, Ramon Cota, Vladis Grutas, Henry Bowers, Percy Wetmore, Maman (Slumdog millionaire), Javed (Slumdog millionaire), Bennett (Commando), Dadinho 'Level 20' Psychopathic torture-murderers, who subject at least one of their victims to a fairly prolonged and brutal torture before murdering them. Torture-murderers in this category suffer from psychosis (such as schizophrenia), and sometimes also motivated by religious and political extremism. ' EXAMPLES: Pinkamena, Shion Sonozaki, Ivan the Terrible, Esdeath, Segai Waltz Makoto, Yami Marik, Yuuki Terumi, Jeff the killer, Joffrey Baratheon, Eddie Gluskin, Alex DeLarge, Jerome Valeska, Saruman, Aria (Akagame Ga Kill!) 'Level 21 Psychopaths who do not kill their victims, but do subject them to extreme torture. EXAMPLES: Pinhead, Mason Verger, Edwin Epps, Frank D'Amico, Annie Wilkes, Arnold Ernst Toht, Scarecrow 'Level 22' Psychopathic torture-murderers, sadism being the primary motive. In most cases, the crimes tend to be sexual in nature, but other cases are not. The victims are subjected to a very prolonged, brutal torture and then killed to hide evidence. EXAMPLES: John Ryder, Calvin Candie, Castor Troy, Otis B. Driftwood, Freddy Krueger, Alan Yates, Vigo, John Doe, Buffalo Bill, Mark Hoffman, Judge Claude Frollo, Ramsay Bolton, http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Luca_Blight Luca Blight, Yakumo Oomori, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir dogs), John Kramer, The Joker, HABIT, Minerva Liddell, Karl Arnold 'Level 23' NOTE: THIS LEVEL WAS CREATED BY THE EVIL WIKI SPECIFICALLY FOR FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Completely amoral; Possesses no concept of morality, at least as humans understand it. Views the idea of right and wrong as alien or even absurd. Alternatively, the being in question may have a concept of morality, but considers humans to be unworthy of consideration, similarly to how many people view insects. Views murder and even genocide as simply means to an end. EXAMPLES: John Milton, Emperor Palpatine, Pennywise/IT, Unicron, Cthulhu, Outer Gods, Moloch, Kyubey, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Galactus, Lockdown, Prime Minister Honest, Lord Voldemort, Sauron, Apocalypse Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Dark Forms